No One Noticed the Cat
by cheshirekat516
Summary: The tail of someone lending a helping hand sorta to fate when Edward and Bella meet. Sometimes a little nudge is all it takes to fall in love. AU; loosely based during Twilight; different POV than usual. Vamps are vamps. Canon couples


**AN: Because I really am trying to do myself in here is my other stab at writing a bit of fanfic. As with my other story please be gentle if you can but all reviews are welcome. This one also is currently a T rating with possible future change as the story leads.**

It was always so cold and damp here. No matter what I did or how much I washed, my hair seemed to stand every which way but what I wanted. It seemed to be a lost cause but I was nothing if not stubborn and kept trying. Every bend or stretch got me closer to untangling just one more section until hopefully, finally, it would smooth down and look silky. Sometimes I wondered if long hair was all it was cracked up to be but I couldn't bear to see it cut. That was my one true horror, where my hair would be chopped off and left short and ugly.

My previous family had seemed nice enough to me but it plain that I was unwelcome. A close friend of the family had begged for them to take me in if only for a little while. All the other foster homes and families were full and she had been desperate. So there I was, trying to fit in with the family and never making it. Oh, they made sure I was fed, took me to the doctor when I needed and gave me a nice warm space but they never touched me, held me or loved me in the slightest. There were so many rules about where I was allowed to go and what things I could touch. Pretty much the entire house was off limits with exception to my one small room. After about a month of this it was decided that my hair needed to be cut. I still shiver at the memory

_Early one morning I was just trying to enjoy the meager sunshine they had around here and minding my own business. There was this beautiful spot that the early morning sun hit so perfectly that I tried to get to every chance I got. It was one of those 'perfect' rooms that I was never allowed into I overheard the lady saying my hair was just too difficult and needed to be cut as short as possible. She told the man that it would be cheaper to do it herself than pay for an overpriced salon. So she grabbed a pair of scissors and came looking for me. I hid as best as I could but was quickly found and held tight. Begging, crying and pleading with her not to do this I watched in terror as all my hair just fell to the ground in large clumps. Picking up a mirror, she held it up and said, "There, that looks much better. Next time we'll cut it even shorter now that I have the hang of this." I stared into the mirror and was it absolute shock. My hair stuck out in odd places, long here, short there with no rhyme or reason to it. When I looked closer I noticed that she had even managed to cut me in a few places. Running to my room and hiding under my covers I cowered for hours, just crying piteously. It was that moment I decided to run away._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A year later and I finally feel like myself again. Living from outdoors sure is cold, wet and miserable in its own right but there was nowhere as cold of feeling as my last home. For once I feel like I actually look like me! Maybe my luck will change and one day I will find someone who loves me as is but I refuse to wait around for it to happen, that's just not my nature. There have been a few promising places that look like they could be a new home but I just don't know how to get tin. I can't exactly walk up to the door and say, "Hi, you don't know me at all but I would really appreciate it if you could let me live with you awhile." That would definitely not go off well. I would keep looking and find someone somewhere willing to love me. Family hunting I go!

_3 weeks later_

This is just ridiculous. Is there not one place that wants to take me in, one family that doesn't look me like a dirty, disgusting thing that will just mess up and dirty their perfectly clean lifes. Some of the looks I've gotten make me want to claw their eyes out but I just don't have it in me. Are there any good people left around here at all?

As every other night I turn to the moon and pray for safety, for warmth, for kindness and for love to find me. Something just felt so wrong with the prayer and it had always been so perfect. Suddenly I thought way back, to when I was very young, my mama would tell all my brothers and sisters how important love was. What was safety if it was alone, what was warmth if it was cold and empty, what was the worth or these things? The only answer was love. Love is what made us safe and warm at night. Protected us and warmed our hearts. Why should I believe my prayers would be answered tonight as they have always been ignored. Suddenly I realized that it wasn't that I was praying but asking for the wrong things. So tonight I would go to the full moon and ask, for the last time, for what I prayed for.

"Moon, I have been a selfish creature. I have asked for empty and selfish concepts, and for that I offer my most desperate apologies. Mother grant me my prayer of love. Without love comfort, warmth, even kindness is worthless. I am ready to love and not fear, to take the soft kind words for the love they contain and not just what they can provide." Tired, I curled up next to a tree, and slept deeper and more peacefully than I had in a long time.

The warm sun on my back woke me up slowly and gently. I already felt my luck was improving as it never seemed to be sunny here at all. Finding my favorite tree I worked on making myself as clean and presentable as possible. It couldn't hurt to look my best for the family I would hopefully find. Deep in my thoughts I was startled by a loud rumbling noise coming closer. Always curious I peeked around my tree and saw a large vehicle with a man and a girl in it. She looked sad and a bit lost, hmm, just like me. The man grabbed some things and led her into the house.

Curiousness being my nature I crept around the edge of the house and took a closer look. Moments later I was rewarded when I heard a soft voice from upstairs. Looking around quickly I noticed a convenient tree in the front yard and did a quick climb. Soon I was at the window looking into a small but neat room. The girl was moving around slowly, putting things away. I stared, fascinated with the motion. After a while she sat on the bed and just put her head in her hands and I noticed her shoulders shaking slightly. At that point I just couldn't help myself, I had to say something anything to make her feel better. Before I knew what was happening I opened my mouth.

"Meow"

AN: **Let me know if anyone is interested in seeing what happens next so I can either work on both stories or if this is a write off.**


End file.
